


Where The Clouds Live

by Val_Brown



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Other, TJRBB 2012, music mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac saves Tommy from being used as a human sex toy on the dance floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Clouds Live

**Title:** Where The Clouds Live  
 **Author:**[](http://casey270.livejournal.com/profile)[ **casey270**](http://casey270.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:**[](http://valress.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://valress.livejournal.com/) **valress**  
 **Type:** (friendship, romance, crossover, sci fi, fantasy, etc) friendship, friends to lovers  
 **Word Count:** 6200  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Tommy Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter  
 **Warnings:** (non-con, violence, strong language, character death, etc) dub/con, sex pollen  
 **Summary:** Isaac saves Tommy from being used as a human sex toy on the dance floor

 **Link to fic master post:** [Where The Clouds Live](http://casey270.livejournal.com/20441.html)  
 **Link to art master post:**

[ ](http://valress.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/494/52031)

 

**Tracklist**

**1)** Everybody Wants Somebody - Patrick Stump  
 **2)** Poison - Bel Biv Devoe  
 **3)** Kickin' In - Adam Lambert  
 **4)** Everybody Wants You - Billy Squier  
 **5)** Closer - Nine Inch Nails  
 **6)** Systeme de Sexe - Julien-K  
 **7)** Sweet Dreams - Marilyn Manson  
 **8)** Sea Of Sin - Depeche Mode  
 **9)** Twisted - Keith Sweat  
 **10)** Our Truth - Lacuna Coil  
 **11)** Erotica - Madonna  
 **12)** Opticon - Orgy

 

Download- [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?099ay2ipbrez22a)

Streaming- [Here](http://8tracks.com/valress/where-the-clouds-live)


End file.
